Pretty Cure Xenon 2:Ignition
by jhondb2013
Summary: Segunda y última parte de Pretty Cure Xenon
**"Aniplex" - "WIT Studio"**

 **原作: "Centurion Duet" (Producción: "Centurion Duet")**

?: ¿Tú eres Cure XenGear? Me han contado maravillas sobre tí

Toshio: ¿"Cure XenGear"? No sé a que te refieres pero deja en paz a Haruka!

?: Cállate humano inferior! [le arroja una esfera de energía a Toshio y lo deja inconsciente]

Haruka: ¡Toshio!

?: En ese ataque había un veneno letal, si quieres salvarlo tendrás que ir a la azotea del Shibuya 100 en Tokio, te estaré esperando, el veneno se propagará lentamente para que tengas tiempo de ir y salvarlo

[EL SUJETO EXTRAÑO DESAPARECE DEL LUGAR]

Haruka: ¡Oye, no huyas maldito cobarde! [corre apresuradamente hacia Toshio quien ya se encuentra pálido por el veneno] No te preocupes, ya encontraré una manera de salvarte! Pero primero... [usa el modo "Transformación Rápida" para convertirse en Cure XenGear, luego en una toma cerrada aparece una expresión de determinación] ¡Iré a arreglar ese asunto!

[LLEGA SATSUKI AL LUGAR]

Satsuki: Oye Haruka! Detente!

XenGear: No, debo ir a arreglar esto

Satsuki: Eso es lo que él quiere! Que no te das cuenta!?

[XENGEAR SE DESTRANSFORMA EN HARUKA Y LUEGO BAJA SU PUÑO EN SEÑAL DE RESIGNACIÓN PARCIAL]

Satsuki: Primero que todo, hay que llevar a Toshio a un hospital, no lo curarán por completo pero al menos lo podrán estabilizar

[HARUKA CARGA A TOSHIO EN SUS BRAZOS Y SE LO LLEVA HACIA EL HOSPITAL CERCANO]

Satsuki: Luego analizaremos con cabeza fría este asunto...

[FINALMENTE AMBAS DEJAN LA AZOTEA DE LA ESCUELA]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIMA SHIBUYA 100 COMIENZA A GENERARSE UNA ESPECIE DE CASTILLO USANDO ENERGÍA OSCURA, LAS PERSONAS COMIENZAN A AGLOMERARSE AL REDEDOR DEL SITIO]

?: Excelente, ya tengo el lugar donde se dará esta diversión

EC: En serio crees eso niño?

?: E-EC! A que hora llegaste?

EC: A ver niño, primero que todo para ti soy Señorita EC entiendes? Y segundo, recuerda que soy una eminencia, lo que significa que puedo estar en cualquier lado a cualquier hora

?: Es verdad, y que vino a hacer aquí señorita EC?

EC: Pues vi que tramabas algo divertido y quise venir a ver en primera fila

?: Eso es verdad, quiero divertirme un poco

EC: No me convences mucho que digamos, tu idea es buena pero faltan detalles

?: Eso es porque no ha visto la mejor parte [abre una de las puertas y se ven 3 contenedores]

EC: Oh, esto no me lo esperaba... Shinn

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DONDE DESCANSABA TOSHIO SE ENCUENTRA HARUKA DORMIDA AL LADO DE SU CAMA, SATSUKI EN ESE MOMENTO CONTINUABA TRABAJANDO MIENTRAS PENSABA Y ANALIZABA LO SUCEDIDO EN LA TARDE]

[EN EL BRAZO DERECHO DE TOSHIO COMIENZA A SURGIR UNAS PEQUEÑAS MARCAS ROJAS BRILLANTES]

[OPENING: "Ash like snow" por 'the brilliant green']

 **"Pretty Cure Xenon 2: Ignition"**

[Argumento: Se muestra el resumen de la primera película]

オリジナルキャラクターデサイン: 「Centurion Duet」 (Diseño original de personajes: Centurion Duet)

アニメーション製作: WIT Studio (Animación: WIT Studio)

ヂレクター: 山室 忠義 (Director: Tadayoshi Yamamuro)

[TERMINA OPENING]

[ESA MISMA NOCHE EN LA CIMA DE UN EDIFICIO...]

?: Vaya vaya, no creí que volvería a usar esto [saca una Xenon Gem de color púrpura brillante] ha pasado mucho tiempo... Satsuki

[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL HOSPITAL...]

[TOSHIO DESPIERTA Y ENCUENTRA A HARUKA DORMIDA EN SUS PIERNAS]

Toshio: [pensando] Ha estado aquí toda la noche...

[HARUKA DESPIERTA Y VE QUE TOSHIO YA DESPERTÓ]

Haruka: Toshio... Como te encuentras?

Toshio: Un poco débil, no puedo mover bien mis brazos [trata de levantar el brazo derecho pero éste vuelve a bajar]

Haruka: [cabizbaja] Ya veo...

Toshio: Que te sucede?

Haruka: Es que... Siento rabia e impotencia, Satsuki dice que no puedo ir inmediatamente a ver al que te hizo esto... Estaría actuando como una loca impulsiva

Toshio: Irás en el momento adecuado, yo sé que llegará... Tarde o temprano podrás ir a arreglar esto

[HARUKA ABRAZA A TOSHIO CON TRISTEZA]

Haruka: Nunca se lo perdonaría si algo te pasa

Toshio: [corresponde a su abrazo] No te preocupes, ya me recuperaré...

Haruka: [se separa de Toshio y se seca sus lágrimas] Eso espero...

[LLEGA SATSUKI A LA HABITACIÓN]

Satsuki: Oye Haruka deberías... [Ve a Toshio despierto] Ah, hola Toshio

Toshio: Hola Satsuki

Satsuki: Como te sientes?

Toshio: Débil

Satsuki: Ya veo, al menos lograron estabilizarte... Cierto! Haruka, debes ir a la escuela ahora mismo

Haruka: Pero... Que hay de Toshio?

Satsuki: Aquí hay personal altamente capacitado y nos avisarán si algo ocurre, será mejor que te arregles, estás hecha un desastre

Toshio: Hazle caso, no quiero que pierdas materias por mi culpa

Haruka: [resignada] Está bien, iré a arreglarme

[HARUKA SE FUE AL BAÑO QUE ESTABA EN EL PASILLO A ARREGLARSE UN POCO EL UNIFORME Y SU CABELLO, ACTO SEGUIDO SE LAVÓ SU CARA Y SE APLICÓ UN POCO DE PERFUME PARA DISIMULAR EL HECHO DE HABERSE QUEDADO CON EL UNIFORME PUESTO MAS DE 24 HORAS]

[LUEGO DE QUE HARUKA SALIERA DEL BAÑO...]

Toshio: Vaya, eres de las pocas mujeres que cuando dicen que tardarán cinco minutos en arreglarse en verdad se tardan solo cinco minutos o menos jejeje

Haruka: Jejeje la verdad es que no tenía mucho que arreglar...

Satsuki: Bueno, basta de charla se nos hace tarde [toma del saco a Haruka y la arrastra]

Haruka: Oye Satsuki ten cuidado! Toshio, vendremos nuevamente después de clases!

Toshio: Está bien, aquí las espero

Satsuki: Que te apures! [La toma del saco nuevamente y la arrastra otra vez]

[LUEGO DE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL...]

Haruka: [haciendo pucheros] Eres terrible

Satsuki: Si por ti fuera estarías 24/7 a su lado

Haruka: Pues obvio, no viste el estado en el que se encuentra? Y como somos pareja es mi deber estar a su lado

Satsuki: Comprendo tu situación pero recuerda que también tienes responsabilidades académicas

Haruka: Que amargada [nuevamente haciendo pucheros] por eso nunca tendrás novio y adoptarás gatos a los 40

Satsuki: [detiene su marcha] Oye no! Eso se llama tener prioridades en la vida y además, porqué tengo que adoptar gatos a los 40? Porqué no puedo hacerlo a los 20?

Haruka: Porque según lo que he oído las que están solteras adoptan gatos a esa edad cuando ya no pueden hacer nada

Satsuki: Ese no va a ser mi caso, de eso puedes estar segura!

Haruka: Amanecerá y veremos... Cierto! Como le voy a explicar esto a mis padres!?

Satsuki: No te apures, yo ya hablé con ellos

Haruka: E-en serio?

Satsuki: En serio, dijeron que estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacías y que serás una buena esposa

Haruka: [sonrojada] Oh... Bueno... Ahmmm...

Satsuki: Mejor vayamos a clases, ahora sí se nos hizo tarde

[AMBAS ACELERAN SU PASO HACIA LA ESCUELA PARA NO LLEGAR TARDE]

[DURANTE LAS CLASES, HARUKA SE LA PASÓ PENSANDO EN EL ESTADO DE SALUD DE SU COMPAÑERO SENTIMENTAL, DEL PORQUÉ AQUEL MUCHACHO LOS HABÍA ATACADO Y SOBRE TODO EL PORQUÉ ÉL CONOCÍA SU IDENTIDAD SECRETA COMO CURE XENGEAR]

[A PESAR DE QUE ESOS PENSAMIENTOS LA CONSUMÍAN DURANTE LA JORNADA PUDO PONER ATENCIÓN A LAS CLASES COMO CUALQUIER DÍA]

[SHINN VEÍA DESDE LA CIMA DEL SHIBUYA 100 EL ATARDECER DE ESE DÍA]

Shinn: Vaya, no vino ayer... Será que no le importa lo que le pase a esa sabandija? O está planeando algo para mí... [Risa malévola] Bueno, supongo que esto hará que se apure en venir

[SHINN LEVANTA SU BRAZO DERECHO EN EL CUAL ESTÁ PUESTO UN BRAZALETE EN FORMA DE DRAGÓN NEGRO CON UNA GEMA REDONDA PÚRPURA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO]

[ESE MISMO DÍA EN LA NOCHE...]

[HARUKA Y SATSUKI FUERON A VISITAR NUEVAMENTE A TOSHIO COMO LO PROMETIERON SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ SU MEJOR AMIGO, KAITO LOS HABÍA ACOMPAÑADO DURANTE SU VISITA]

Haruka: Satsuki, no vienes?

Satsuki: No, hoy es mi día libre y mañana es sábado así que puedo encargarme por esta noche, Haruka necesitas descansar, ya tienes suficiente con los deberes que dejaron en la escuela

Kaito: Hazle caso a la presidenta (sí, aún lo sigue siendo a pesar que pasaron 3 años después de la primera película) sabemos que ella tiene más resistencia que tú ya que trabaja en las noches

Haruka: Tienes razón Kaito, bien entonces iré a casa pero me avisas si algo extraordinario ocurre

Satsuki: Si, sí yo te aviso si algo ocurre

Haruka: Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana [le da un beso rápido a Toshio]

Toshio: Ok, cuídense mucho

Kaito: Nos vemos mañana presidenta, Toshio

[ESA NOCHE DESPUÉS DE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL...]

Kaito: Como amigo de la infancia de Toshio debo escoltarte hasta tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él mientras está así

Haruka: Él es un afortunado

Kaito: Porqué lo dices?

Haruka: Tener un amigo como tú...

Kaito: Bueno... Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, casi casi como unos hermanos

Haruka: Claro, en eso me he fijado

Kaito: Aunque últimamente... Me he fijado en alguien

Haruka: En serio?

Kaito: Sí, me gusta la fuerza con la que trata las cosas, así sean de lo más duras siempre sobresale con esa fuerza que la caracteriza

Haruka: Aaahh... Creo que ya sé a quien te refieres (7u7)

Kaito: E-e-en serio!?

Haruka: Ay no te hagas, se que te refieres a Satsuki

Kaito: Bueno... Esto... Yo... [Suspira] tú ganas

Haruka: Lo sabía, bueno ya llegará tu momento de confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos

Kaito: Sí, sé que llegará ese momento

[LUEGO DE UNA LARGA PLÁTICA AMBOS SE FUERON POR CAMINOS DIFERENTES HACIA SUS RESPECTIVOS HOGARES]

[ENCIMA DEL SHIBUYA 100 LA GEMA DEL BRAZALETE DE SHINN COMIENZA A BRILLAR LUEGO DE QUE ÉSTE ESTIRARA SU BRAZO DERECHO Y EXTENDIERA SU MANO]

Shinn: Es más divertido cuando las batallas son a la luz de la luna

[EN EL HOSPITAL, SATSUKI DORMÍA SENTADA EN UNA DE LAS SILLAS DE LA HABITACIÓN CUANDO DE REPENTE LAS MARCAS DEL BRAZO DERECHO DE TOSHIO COMENZARON A BRILLAR DE COLOR ROJO CARMESÍ Y A EXPANDIRSE POR TODO SU CUERPO CAUSÁNDOLE UN GRAN DOLOR EN EL CUERPO]

[SUS QUEJIDOS DESPERTARON A SATSUKI]

Satsuki: [mientras lo sacudía despacio] Oye Toshio! Qué tienes? Toshio! [Se fija en el brillo de sus marcas] Esas marcas...

[TOSHIO INCONSCIENTEMENTE TOMA A SATSUKI DEL CUELLO Y LA ELEVA]

Satsuki: [con la respiración cortándose] Qué... Te... Sucede?

Toshio: [con voz sombría] Me encanta, este poder... Es lo máximo! [eleva su rostro hacia Satsuki revelando un cambio en su mirada y como sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos con pequeños rayos móviles de color dorado]

[ACTO SEGUIDO ARROJA A SATSUKI CONTRA LA PARED DE LA HABITACIÓN LA CUAL ROMPE DEBIDO AL IMPACTO]

Satsuki: [tratando de levantarse y tomando su Xenon Gem de su collar] Creo que eso que te pusieron no era veneno... ¡DevXen, activado! [la tapa del DevXen se abre y se puede apreciar un espacio en forma de Hexágono, rápidamente introduce la Sapphire Xenon Gem en el espacio del DevXen] ¡Sapphire Xenon Energy... Charged! [del DevXen comienzan a salir varios rayos de luz azul fluorescente los cuales se van hacia el cuerpo de Satsuki y comienza a formarse el traje, su cabello se alarga más y forma una extensa cola de caballo, sus ojos se tornan azules brillantes] ¡Prepárate! ¡La Tormenta Azul barrerá el mal! ¡Cure BlueXen!

Toshio: Ah, así que eres la famosa tormenta azul, Cure BlueXen

Cure BlueXen: Sí, esa soy yo y no me importa tener que golpear al novio de mi mejor amiga... Porqué sé que tú no eres él

Toshio: Exactamente, soy una persona diferente, con un gran poder que emana dentro de mí

Cure BlueXen: Cállate! [BlueXen se lanza y golpea a "Toshio" mandándolo fuera del hospital rompiendo una de las paredes de la habitación]

(Pd: Ahora nos referiremos a él como "Toshio" por razones obvias)

[AL MOMENTO DE QUE "TOSHIO" CAYERA DE PIE EN LA AVENIDA UN CARRO SE ACCIDENTA CAUSANDO UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN EL SITIO]

Cure BlueXen: Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Quién demonios eres?

"Toshio": Ya te lo dije, soy una persona diferente

Cure BlueXen: Creo que tendré que apalearte para que me des una respuesta válida!

["TOSHIO" Y BLUEXEN INTERCAMBIAN GOLPES DE UNA MANERA EXTREMA]

[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HARUKA SU XENON GEM COMIENZA A PARPADEAR Y A EMITIR UN SONIDO ALARMANTE]

Haruka: Eh? Qué sucede? [Mira hacia la ventana y ve dos rayos de luz chocándose entre sí causando ondas bicolor (azules y rojas carmesí)]

[HARUKA LOGRA ESCABULLIRSE POR LA VENTANA DE SU BALCÓN Y CAER EN UN ARBUSTO]

Haruka: No creí que lo usaría tan pronto, ¡DevXen, Activado! [la tapa del DevXen se abre y se puede apreciar un espacio en forma de Rombo, rápidamente introduce la Omega Xenon Gem en el espacio del DevXen] ¡Omega Xenon Energy... Charged! [del DevXen comienzan a salir varios rayos de luz roja escarlata los cuales se van hacia el cuerpo de Haruka y comienza a formarse el traje, su cabello se alarga más y forma 2 grandes colas de caballo con puntas amarillas al final, sus ojos se tornan de color rojo] [XENGEAR VUELA HACIA EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA Y EN UN DESCUIDO DE "TOSHIO" ÉSTE ES GOLPEADO POR XENGEAR EN EL ROSTRO DETENIÉNDOLO POR UN MOMENTO]

Cure XenGear: N-no puede ser... Eres... T-Toshio!?

Cure BlueXen: Oye XenGear, no te dejes llevar por su apariencia! Es algún ente maligno dentro del cuerpo de Toshio

["TOSHIO" GOLPEA A XENGEAR EN DIVERSAS OCASIONES ROMPIÉNDOLE PARTE DE SU TRAJE AL TIEMPO QUE ELLA SE PROTEGÍA PARA NO DAÑAR EL CUERPO DE SU PAREJA]

[LUEGO DE VARIOS CHOQUES ENTRE LOS TRES "TOSHIO" SE RETIRA]

Cure BlueXen: Que pasa?

"Toshio": Ya me cansé de ustedes, no me entretienen, las eliminaré ahora mismo ["Toshio" se eleva a más altura mientras prepara una esfera de energía de color negra con centro rojo]

Cure XenGear: Oye Toshio! Reacciona! Ese no eres tú!

[LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA SE INCREMENTA CADA VEZ MÁS Y MÁS]

"Toshio": [sonríe sádicamente] Mueran!

[UN RAYO DE COLOR PÚRPURA BRILLANTE ATEAVIESA LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA DE "TOSHIO"]

"Toshio": Que rayos..!?

Cure XenGear: Eh? De dónde vino eso?

Cure BlueXen: Esa energía es de...

?: Demonios BlueXen, aún no aplicas todo lo que te enseñé

[UNA CHICA DE UNOS 25 AÑOS DE EDAD APARECE EN FRENTE DE CURE XENGEAR Y CURE BLUEXEN, SU TRAJE ERA DE COLOR PRIMARIO NEGRO CON UNAS LÍNEAS DE COLOR PÚRPURA LAS CUALES BRILLABAN INTENSAMENTE]

"Toshio": Quien rayos eres tú?

?: La elegancia hecha Poder! Cure Exia

XenGear: [sorprendida] "Cure Exia"?

Cure Exia: Parece que tienen serios problemas aquí

"Toshio": Mira, no me importa si te llamas así, no te perdonaré el haber interferido en mi camino!

[EXIA Y "TOSHIO" CHOCAN SUS PODERES VELOZMENTE]

[EXIA APROVECHA UN DESCUIDO Y GOLPEA A "TOSHIO" EN EL VIENTRE CON UN PUÑO, LUEGO LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA MANDÍBULA, ACTO SEGUIDO SE ELEVA UN POCO COMO SI ESTUVIERA BAILANDO BALLET Y DE UN GIRO LE LANZA OTRA PATADA EN LA CARA ALEJÁNDOLO DE SU UBICACIÓN]

Cure Exia: [de sus accesorios en sus hombros se desprenden 8 objetos voladores] Vayan por él! Mirage Funnels!

[LOS MIRAGE FUNNELS UBICAN SU POSICIÓN Y LO RODEAN, CUANDO "TOSHIO" REACCIONA ESTOS LE LANZAN UN RAYO PÚRPURA BRILLANTE EL CUAL LO HIERE Y POSTERIORMENTE LO DEJA FUERA DE COMBATE POR AHORA]

["TOSHIO" CAE A TIERRA ABRUPTAMENTE QUEBRANDO EL SUELO POR EL IMPACTO]

"Toshio": [levantándose forzosamente] Malditas sean... Todas... Malditas! [Desaparece de la zona]

Cure XenGear: [aterriza junto a Exia y BlueXen] Toshio!

Cure Exia: Escapó...

Cure BlueXen: Así es...

Cure XenGear: Quien pudo haberle hecho eso?

Cure Exia: Supongo que lo que dijo... [El látigo azul de BlueXen la toma del cuello y la estampa contra la pared]

Cure XenGear: O-oye BlueXen! Que le estás haciendo!? Ella nos ayudó!

Cure BlueXen: Cállate! Estos son asuntos familiares! [voltea a ver a Exia] Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo... Hermana?

Cure XenGear: Eh? Dijo "hermana"? Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana

Cure BlueXen: Eso fue porque... Nos abandonó

Cure Exia: O-oye Satsuki, lo explicaré todo pero bájame de aquí... Por favor...

[BLUEXEN SE DESTRANSFORMA Y EXIA CAE DESTRANSFORMÁNDOSE Y TOSIENDO]

[XENGEAR TAMBIÉN REGRESA A SU FORMA CIVIL]

Satsuki: Bien, sentémonos allá y me dirás todo con pelos y señales, Mashiro

Haruka: Oh, así que tu nombre es Mashiro

Mashiro: Encantada en conocerte soy Mashiro Sato [se levanta y le dirige la mano a Haruka]

Haruka: [le corresponde el saludo] Mucho gusto, Haruka Kobayashi

Mashiro: Oh, había oído sobre ti en las noticias

Haruka: Eh? Jeje creo que estoy a un grado de ser una celebridad sin proponérmelo [mira a Satsuki enfadada] Mejor vayamos a donde dijo Satsuki

Mashiro: Si...

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIMA DEL SHIBUYA 100...]

Shinn: Vaya... Finalmente llegaste, Novio de XenGear

"Toshio": Sí, ya estoy aquí como lo ves

Shinn: Pero veo que ellas te dieron una golpiza o me equivoco?

"Toshio": Debes estar muy ciego para decir eso, no fueron "ellas" fue "ella"

Shinn: "Ella"?

"Toshio": Sí, se hace llamar Cure Exia y fue quien me dejó así a pesar del poder recién adquirido

EC: [aparece sorpresivamente] Yo la conozco, ella fue la primera pretty cure de esta categoría

Shinn: EC, a que se refiere con eso?

EC: [facepalm] Tienes mucho que aprender niño...

[VOLVIENDO A LA ESCENA PRINCIPAL...]

Mashiro: Bien Satsuki, te diré porqué me fui de casa

Satsuki: Empieza

Mashiro: Ok, cuando tú aún estabas en gestación mi, no, nuestro padre antes de prestar servicio en el medio oriente me golpeaba y me maltrataba, un día cuando él estaba ebrio se cortó un brazo sin querer y apenas me vio me echó la culpa de todas sus desgracias, así que después de golpearme de nuevo me echó como un perro, desde ese momento juré no regresar hasta que él pagara todo lo que estaba haciendo conmigo...

Satsuki: Mashiro, porqué mamá jamás me habló de ti?

Mashiro: La última comunicación que tuve con ella fue hace unos años, me dijo que no te hablaría de mí por miedo a que vinieras a buscarme y a propósito como se encuentra mamá?

Satsuki: Aún sigue recluida en ese centro psiquiátrico

Mashiro: Es una pena... Haberse portado así después de que papá falleciera...

Satsuki: Oye... Como le hiciste para enterarte del fallecimiento de papá!?

Mashiro: En el país donde pasé parte de mi niñez había una alianza con medios japoneses y esa noticia también se emitió allá

Haruka: Esto... Disculpa que me entrometa Mashiro pero en que país viviste?

Mashiro: Alemania

Haruka: Oh ya veo y como le hiciste para ir allá?

Mashiro: Es una larga historia, Lo siguiente que les voy a decir les incumbe a ambas así que pongan atención, Haruka, te has preguntado el porqué Satsuki te dio esa Xenon Gem roja?

Haruka: Bueno... Cuando me la dio no dijo un motivo concreto pero si dijo que con esto protegería a las personas cosa que traté de hacer cuando "Toshio" atacó

Mashiro: Ya veo, aún no lo sabes...

Haruka: Saber qué?

Mashiro: En Alemania comenzó un proyecto en conjunto con el gobierno japonés, llamado "Proyecto Xenon"

Haruka: "Proyecto Xenon"? Satsuki, tu sabías de esto?

Satsuki: [con gran seriedad] Así es, mi tía fue quien me entregó mi Xenon Gem por encargo de alguien llamada "M", allí había una nota con la descripción general del proyecto

Mashiro: Y "M" era yo, gracias a los chicos de inteligencia pude saber donde se encontraba Satsuki y a petición del jefe del proyecto le encargué la Sapphire Xenon Gem y la Omega Xenon Gem a nuestra tía

Haruka: Wowowowow, paren su tren! Esto en realidad es un experimento militar?

Mashiro: No precisamente, ya que si fuera así nos habría pasado lo mismo que a Steve Rogers

Haruka: ... Rayos, me cuesta un poco procesar todo esto...

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SHIBUYA 100...]

EC: Los militares alemanes hallaron esto [muestra los items de transformación de las Pretty Cures anteriores]

Shinn: Esos son... Los objetos de transformación de sus ancestras cures?

EC: Correcto, los militares los analizaron y descubrieron una forma de emular aquel poder que emanaban estos objetos

[SE MUESTRAN FLASHBACKS DE LA CREACIÓN DE LAS XENON GEMS EN ALEMANIA]

EC: Encontraron un gran parecido con la energía termodinámica la cual adaptaron y crearon 3 Xenon Gems las cuales fueron asignadas a 3 chicas, una de ellas fue la que dejó a "Toshio" de esa manera

Shinn: Ya veo... Así que eso dio origen a esas 3...

"Toshio": Eso quiere decir que... La que me golpeó... La de azul son...

[SE OYEN LOS PITIDOS DE UNA MÁQUINA INDICANDO LA APERTURA DE SUS PUERTAS]

EC: Eh? Y eso?

Shinn: Es lo que te había mostrado

EC: Aaaa eso

Shinn: Ya están listas para la acción

[DE LAS 3 CÁPSULAS DESCIENDEN 3 CHICAS TOTALMENTE DESNUDAS]

[LA PRIMERA DE ELLAS TIENE EL CABELLO COMPLETAMENTE LISO QUE VA HASTA LAS PIERNAS, SU COLOR ES ROJO CARMESÍ]

[LA SEGUNDA CHICA TIENE EL CABELLO HASTA LOS HOMBROS DE COLOR NEGRO CON PUNTAS AZULES]

[Y LA ÚLTIMA CHICA ES ALGUIEN CON EL CUERPO DE UNA NIÑA PERO CON EDAD ADULTA]

Shinn: Aquí están...

[LA DE CABELLO ROJO ELEVA UN POCO SU CABEZA Y SUS OJOS BRILLAN TENEBROSAMENTE]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN AQUEL SITIO, HARUKA AÚN NO COMPRENDÍA LA SITUACIÓN QUE LE ESTABAN PLANTEANDO MASHIRO Y SATSUKI SOBRE EL "PROYECTO XENON"]

Mashiro: Porqué no discutimos esto en mi casa? Allá podremos hablar con más tranquilidad

Satsuki: Hasta te conseguiste una casa aquí... Vaya hermana

Mashiro: Oye Satsuki...

Satsuki: Habla

Mashiro: Entiendo tu enojo, debí comunicarme contigo antes y no aparecer así de la nada, me perdonas por eso?

Satsuki: Uhmmm... Ahora que logro encajar todo... Podría perdonarte

Mashiro: Gracias...

Satsuki: Eso sí! Como no olvido te lo echaré en cara cada vez que pueda, espero que te haya quedado claro

Mashiro: Jejeje supongo que me lo merezco... Bien! Vayamos a casa, dejé mi auto en un parqueadero cercano

[TODAS 3 SE VAN]

Satsuki: Hasta un auto tienes!? Solo falta que salgas con que eres dueña de una empresa de videojuegos

[MIENTRAS VAN CAMINO A CASA...]

Mashiro: Creo que ustedes ya están listas para saber que existe un modo de incrementar sus habilidades

Haruka: En serio?

Mashiro: Así es, esa habilidad aumentará todas sus capacidades y solo se logra a cierta edad y en ciertas circunstancias

Haruka: Ya veo... Eso se dará en el momento adecuado no?

Satsuki: Así es

[UNA EXPLOSIÓN SACUDE EL SITIO... MASHIRO HACE UNA MANIOBRA PELIGROSA CON EL AUTO DETENIÉNDOSE DE UN GOLPE]

Mashiro: Que rayos pasó!?

[LAS PERSONAS SE BAJAN DE SUS AUTOS CONFUNDIDAS POR LO OCURRIDO, DESPUÉS DE UN MOMENTO EL LUGAR CAMBIA A UNA DIMENSIÓN MUY DIFERENTE, DE GAMA ROJO/NARANJA/NEGRO]

?: Haruka Kobayashi, te he estado buscando

Haruka: Q-Quien me llama? Responde! [Alista su Xenon Gem]

[UNA MUJER ESBELTA DE CABELLO ROJO LISO HASTA LAS PIERNAS CAMINA HACIA HARUKA LEVANTANDO AUTOS Y ESTAMPÁNDOLOS CONTRA LOS EDIFICIOS ALEDAÑOS]

?: Aquí estoy

Haruka: [pensando] Esa chica... Se parece a mí!

?: Soy Anna Blacksheller y seré quien te elimine aquí y ahora [su traje cambia a uno similar al de Cure XenGear pero en gama Negro Metal/Rojo Escalata]

Haruka: No me queda de otra [se transforma rápidamente en Cure XenGear]

Anna: Bien, comencemos

[LUEGO DE VARIOS SEGUNDOS DE SILENCIO AMBAS SE LANZAN A GOLPEARSE LA UNA CON LA OTRA]

Satsuki: No sé que rayos sucede aquí...

?: Yo podría explicártelo pero vas a morir en mis manos

Satsuki: Hay otra?

[AQUELLA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO CON PUNTAS AZULES SE VA ACERCANDO POCO A POCO A SATSUKI, ELLA TAMBIÉN SE FUE ACERCANDO HACIA LA CHICA]

?: Como morirás es bueno que te lleves este recuerdo, mi nombre... Susane Kahler

Satsuki: Sabes, me fastidan las personas como tú, bien fanfarronas [se transforma rápidamente en Cure BlueXen] Creo que sí me llevaré ese recuerdo, pero como la persona que te venció!

[AMBAS TAMBIÉN COMIENZAN SU BATALLA EN EL LUGAR]

[MASHIRO MIRABA AQUELLAS PELEAS CUANDO UN PEQUEÑO HILO DE ENERGÍA LE ROZA LA MEJILLA OCASIONANDO UN HILILLO DE SANGRE]

?: Eso solo fue un aviso, la próxima irá directo a tu corazón

Mashiro: Comprendí el mensaje... Tú serás mi oponente [se convierte en Cure Exia]

[AL IGUAL QUE LAS DEMÁS, AMBAS INICIAN SU PROPIA BATALLA]

[A LO LEJOS SE OYEN VARIOS CHOQUES DE ESPADAS, SON ANNA Y XENGEAR QUIENES CHOCAN FURIOSAS SUS ARMAS SACANDO CHISPAS]

Anna: Buenos movimientos... Pero ya me cansé [agarra del cuello a XenGear] que no te dieron el entrenamiento suficiente? [La lanza unos centímetros hacia arriba y en el aire la golpea en el vientre haciéndola vomitar sangre y estampándola contra el suelo]

[ANNA ESTÁ ENCIMA DE XENGEAR LISTA PARA EJECUTARLA]

Anna: Me has aburrido [prepara su espada a manera de guillotina]

[XENGEAR LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA ENTREPIERNA Y LA DESESTABILIZA, LUEGO XENGEAR SE PONE DE PIE Y LE DA UN PUÑETAZO EN EL PECHO EL CUAL LA ENVÍA DIRECTO A UN COCHE CERCANO]

XenGear: [jadea un poco del cansancio] No creo que se haya muerto con un ataque así...

[DE LA NADA UNA CADENA DE CUCHILLAS (Como las del dispositivo de Signum en Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's) LA AMARRAN DE UN BRAZO, LUEGO ANNA SALE VOLANDO Y AL ESTAR EN UNA ALTURA CONSIDERABLE ARROJA A XENGEAR AL SUELO CAUSÁNDOLE SERIAS COMPLICACIONES]

[DE LA PUNTA DE LA ESPADA DE ANNA COMIENZA A CARGAR UN PODER]

Anna: No eres como yo... Muere [Anna arroja aquel ataque y este impacta de lleno en XenGear causándole inconsciencia]

[MIENTRAS TANTO BLUEXEN Y SUSANE INTERCAMBIABAN GOLPES RÁPIDO ACOMPAÑADOS DE FLASHES AZULES]

Susane: Resultaste ser muy fuerte después de todo, excelente haces que me divierta

BlueXen: Cállate! [Toma de la cara a Susane y la estampa contra el suelo]

[SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS SUSANE TOMA DEL BRAZO A BLUEXEN Y EMPIEZA A QUEMARLO CON ENERGÍA TERMODINÁMICA]

BlueXen: [se queja del dolor y retira el brazo] Arrrghhh! Eso no se vale! [Le lanza varios golpes a Susane pero ésta los esquiva como si nada hasta llegar hasta otro coche destruido]

Susane: Qué? Ya te cansaste? [Arranca la puerta del coche]

[BLUEXEN SE LANZA CONTRA SUSANE PERO ÉSTA LA RECIBE GOLPEÁNDOLA CON LA PUERTA DEL COCHE EN TODA LA CARA MANDÁNDOLA CONTRA UNA PILA DE ESCOMBROS]

Susane: [mientras aplaude sarcásticamente] Vamos Vamos, levántate no me aburras sí?

[DE LOS ESCOMBROS SALEN BRUMAS DE ENERGÍA AZUL, LUEGO BLUEXEN SALE DE LOS ESCOMBROS EJECUTANDO UNA PATADA GIRATORIA EN SUSANE LUEGO LA ENVÍA HACIA EL CIELO Y ALLÍ EJECUTA UN FRENESÍ FURIOSO DE GOLPES, DESPUÉS LA ESTAMPA CONTRA EL SUELO NUEVAMENTE Y ALLÍ LE LANZA VARIAS RÁFAGAS DE ENERGÍA, UNA MAS GRANDE QUE LA OTRA HACIENDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN EL SITIO DEJANDO LLAMAS AZULES]

[DESPUÉS DE UNOS SEGUNDOS SUSANE APARECE DETRÁS DE BLUEXEN PERTURBÁNDOLA]

Susane: Te confiaste [la golpea en la espalda y la manda al suelo]

[SUSANE BAJA Y VA CARGANDO UNA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGÍA AZUL CON RAYOS BIOELÉCTRICOS, BLUEXEN TRATA DE CONTRAATACAR CON VARIOS PULSOS DE ENERGÍA PERO ESTOS SON REPELIDOS POR SUSANE CON GRAN FACILIDAD]

Susane: No que te ibas a llevar mi nombre como recuerdo? [Le lanza aquel ataque impactando de lleno en BlueXen quien después del impacto sigue de pie] Woooah, a pesar de recibir de lleno mi ataque sigues de pie, no sé si llamarlo obstinación o simple fanfarronería

BlueXen: [voz entrecortada por el desgaste de energía] 'fanfarronería'? Miren esto un burro hablando de orejas [BlueXen se desmaya]

Susane: [la agarra de la pierna] Mira las cosas de la vida, fanfarroneaste igual que yo y mira como terminaste... Eres patética [arroja a BlueXen con furia]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EXIA TRATA DE GOLPEAR A HANNA PERO ÉSTA ESQUIVA SUS GOLPES CON FACILIDAD]

Hanna: Vamos no te contengas, parezco una niña pero no lo soy en realidad

[EXIA JUNTA SUS MANOS Y DE ALLÍ APARECEN UN PAR DE CAÑONES]

Exia: Trasient Cannon! [Aquel ataque trata de darle a Hanna pero ésta lo esquiva]

[HANNA SE ACERCA VELOZMENTE A EXIA Y LE HACE UNA PEQUEÑA PARÁLISIS EN LOS BRAZOS]

[EXIA TRATA DE DARLE PATADAS PERO HANNA LAS DETIENE CON SUS PEQUEÑOS BRAZOS, TOMA UNA DE LAS PIERNAS DE EXIA Y CON ELLA ESTAMPA EL RESTO DEL CUERPO EN EL SUELO VARIAS VECES]

Hanna: [se acerca a Exia 'inconsciente' y una sonrisa la hace dudar] Eh?

[UNO DE LOS BRAZOS DE EXIA TOMA EL BRAZO DERECHO DE HANNA REPENTINAMENTE]

Hanna: Qué?

Exia: [sonriendo] No es necesario... Que me vengas con discursos humilladores [abre sus ojos y sus pupilas se encuentran brillando de color púrpura brillante mientras que dentro de su iris púrpura oscuro brillan varios rayitos del mismo color que su pupila]

Hanna: [apartándose y sonriendo] Ya veo... Lucharás en serio [los ojos de Hanna también cambian como los de Exia pero la diferencia es que los ojos de Hanna manejan gama verde]

[EXIA LE APLICA UNA GRAN FUERZA EN EL BRAZO DE HANNA HACIENDO QUE SUELTE LA PIERNA DE EXIA, EN ESE MOMENTO APROVECHA Y LA ARROJA CONTRA UNA MONTAÑA DE ESCOMBROS, EXIA CORRE TRAS ELLA PERO HANNA LA CONTRAATACA CON UN PODER ESFÉRICO EL CUAL EXIA REPELE CON SU BRAZO, AMBAS DESAPARECEN POR UN MOMENTO Y DESPUÉS SE OYEN VARIOS ESTRUENDOS LOS CUALES VAN DEJANDO RASTROS DE ENERGÍA VERDE Y PÚRPURA, AMBAS YA ESTABAN PELEANDO EN SERIO]

[HANNA COMENZABA A MOSTRAR SEÑALES DE CANSANCIO AL IGUAL QUE SU RIVAL]

Exia: [pensando] Terminaré con ella cuanto antes, aún no domino este estado a la perfección

[EXIA EXTIENDE SUS BRAZOS A LOS LADOS AL TIEMPO QUE UNA ENERGÍA PÚRPURA RODEABA SU CUERPO Y VARIAS PARTES DE SU TRAJE SE ILUMINABAN INTENSAMENTE, LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO JUNTA SUS MANOS DANDO FORMA DE UN DOBLE CAÑÓN]

[HANNA TAMBIÉN COMENZÓ A PREPARAR SU ATAQUE ESPECIAL, SU CABELLO COMENZÓ A BRILLAR INTENSAMENTE Y EN ESE MOMENTO ARROJA UNA ESFERA VERDE DE ENERGÍA]

[EXIA LANZA SU ATAQUE]

Exia: GEMINI BLASTER!

[AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN ENTRE SÍ UN BUEN TIEMPO, NINGUNA DE LAS DOS MUESTRA DEBILIDAD ALGUNA]

Exia: Diablos! Es fuerte esta pequeña... A este paso me dará de lleno! [Aumenta la potencia de su ataque]

Hanna: Esta chica... No se da por vencida, pues yo tampoco! [Aumenta también la potencia de su ataque]

[AMBOS ATAQUES COMIENZAN A JUNTARSE CREANDO UNA ESPECIE DE BOMBA ENERGÉTICA EN EL AIRE, MICROSEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE ESTALLARA EXIA Y HANNA SE LANZAN A GOLPEARSE POR ÚLTIMA VEZ DANDO COMO RESULTADO UNA PERFORACIÓN GRANDE EN EL ESTÓMAGO DE HANNA AL TIEMPO QUE SU CUERPO SE PULVERIZABA POR LA EXPLOSIÓN QUE LUEGO OCURRIÓ, EXIA LOGRÓ SALIR DE ALLÍ CON GRAN DIFICULTAD DEBIDO A LA MAGNITUD DE LA EXPLOSIÓN]

[DE AQUELLA EXPLOSIÓN COMENZARON A CAER PEQUEÑOS BRILLOS VERDES LOS CUALES SIGNIFICABAN EL FIN DE HANNA]

Exia: [recargándose contra una roca] Definitivamente... Era fuerte

[MIENTRAS TANTO XENGEAR RECIBÍA UNA GOLPIZA FUERTE POR PARTE DE ANNA MIENTRAS ÉSTA LA INSULTABA LLAMÁNDOLA DÉBIL Y UN SINFÍN DE INSULTOS]

Anna: No podrás proteger a nadie, ya es un hecho que te ocurrirá lo mismo que a esa tal Mihara...

XenGear: C-Cómo sabes eso?

Anna: Esos recuerdos los tengo desde que tengo memoria... Ahora sé que tu vas por el mismo camino, si sigues así es probable que tus padres mueran de la misma manera y no puedas hacer nada para evitarlo

XenGear: ... No los metas... [Prepara su espada]

Anna: Uh?

XenGear: ... No los metas... EN NUESTROS ASUNTOS! [se lanza furiosa contra Anna tratando de herirla con su espada pero ésta bloquea sus golpes con facilidad]

[XENGEAR CONTINÚA ATACÁNDOLA FURIOSAMENTE HASTA ARRINCONARLA EN UNA PARED DE UN EDIFICIO, ANNA LOGRA EVADIR POR UN MOMENTO EL ATAQUE PERO XENGEAR LA LOCALIZA RÁPIDAMENTE Y CONTINUA CON SU ATAQUE]

XenGear: Ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí! El asunto es sólo nuestro!

Anna: Pero tú no podrás protegerlos si eso pasa

XenGear: CÁLLATE! [trata de herirla nuevamente pero XenGear es apuñalada por la pequeña espada de Anna]

Anna: Lo ves? Te dije que eres débil, definitivamente me aburriste

[ANNA IBA A RETIRAR SU ESPADA CUANDO VIO QUE ALGO SE LO IMPIDIÓ]

[ERAN LAS MANOS DE XENGEAR QUE LE IMPEDÍAN RETIRAR LA ESPADA]

Anna: Que demonios haces?

XenGear: [con voz entrecortada] Dijiste... Que yo... Era débil?

Anna: ... Sí, aún mantengo mi palabra

XenGear: [se ríe] En serio? Ojalá no rompas esa regla...

Anna: Porqué dices eso?

XenGear: [aprieta la espada de Anna con más fuerza causando una gran hemorragia en sus manos] Quiero ver si cambias de opinión después de esto! [Rompe la espada de Anna mientras que revela su mirada cuyos ojos se encontraban completamente rojos, su pupila brillaba de un color rojo escarlata intenso con rayos de la misma intensidad de brillo corriendo por su iris]

[XENGEAR SE RETIRA EL TROZO DE ESPADA QUE QUEDABA EN SU CUERPO Y CON LA OTRA MANO AGARRÓ LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL CABELLO DE ANNA ENVIÁNDOLA AL SUELO PARA POSTERIORMENTE ARRASTRAR SU CUERPO POR TODA LA CALLE, LUEGO DE DAR UN BUEN TRAYECTO XENGEAR AVIENTA A ANNA A UN PILAR DE UN EDIFICIO]

[DESPUÉS LE AVIENTA VARIOS PODERES A ALTA VELOCIDAD PARA INTENTAR LIQUIDARLA, ANNA LOGRA SALIR DEL ATAQUE TRANSFORMADA TAMBIÉN DEL MISMO MODO QUE XENGEAR]

Anna: Excelente, si vamos a jugar de esta forma pues que así sea! [De sus manos salen varias esferas de energía rojas que quedan suspendidas en el cielo, luego se juntan formando una gran esfera de energía roja la cual satura todo el sitio, el cabello de Anna comienza a brillar de color rojo] Vamos a ver si podrás con esto! [Lanza su ataque]

XenGear: Te demostraré que puedo con eso! [XenGear junta sus manos hacia al frente, su traje se va abriendo un poco (como el estado Destroy del Gundam Unicorn) revelando partes rojas brillantes, partes de sus botas se abren y algunas se pegan al suelo, sus gemas púrpuras comienzan a brillar intensamente haciendo que una energía roja comenzara a generarse en sus manos] Toma esto! FULL BLASTER CANNON! [XenGear dispara su Full Blaster Cannon el cual hace contacto con el ataque de Anna, ambos ataques forcejean por un buen tiempo]

Anna: Vamos! Se que puedes hacer más que eso!

XenGear: [aumenta su potencia] YA CÁLLATE! [El Full Blaster Cannon de XenGear atraviesa el ataque de Anna y la impacta de lleno volviéndola polvo inmediatamente, después de que el ataque desapareciera caen unos pequeños brillos escarlatas dando a entender que Anna había sido eliminada]

[XENGEAR A DURAS PENAS PODÍA MANTENERSE DE PIE DEBIDO AL GASTO EXCESIVO DE ESA NUEVA FORMA]

XenGear: [se mira sus manos] Que... Fue esto?

[MIENTRAS TANTO BLUEXEN ERA GOLPEADA SALVAJEMENTE POR SUSANE]

Susane: Tch! Definitivamente eres pésima [le lanza una patada que la aleja unos metros]

[BLUEXEN SE PONE DE PIE FORZOSAMENTE MIENTRAS ESBOZA UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA]

BlueXen: Esto... No fue nada... He vivido cosas peores...

Susane: [comienza a llenarse de ira] CÁLLATE! [le lanza una ráfaga grande de bolas de energía las cuales BlueXen recibe con sus brazos a manera de protección]

BlueXen: [pensando] Supongo que Exia y XenGear ya habrán terminado sus asuntos... Debo apresurarme

Susane: Eres exasperante! A pesar de que recibes mis golpes sigues como si no te preocupara! Definitivamente eres igual de pésima que toda tu familia!

BlueXen: [con voz sombría mientras se va acercando a Susane] Qué... Acabas de decir?

Susane: Sí, tu familia está maldita, por eso pasan esas cosas y no podrás cambiarlo, solo te queda morir en mis manos

BlueXen: En serio crees...

Susane: Uh? Vaya vaya parece que por fin te hice enojar

[BLUEXEN COMIENZA A RODEARSE DE UN AURA AZUL ELÉCTRICO AL TIEMPO QUE CONTINUABA CAMINANDO HACIA SUSANE]

BlueXen: [se van abriendo partes de su traje dejando ver partes brillantes azules (como el modo Destroy del Gundam Banshee pero azules en lugar de amarillas)] En serio crees... QUE VOY A CREER ESO!? [Abre sus ojos los cuales se tornan azules con pequeños detalles claros (al igual que XenGear y Exia para que me entiendan)]

[BLUEXEN AVANZA A ALTA VELOCIDAD Y LOGRA GOLPEAR A SUSANE EN UN PUNTO VITAL]

BlueXen: Me niego a creer eso! Solo fueron azares del destino y aunque ellos hubieran sido malos conmigo aún siguen siendo mi familia y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo! [Continúa golpeando a Susane en varios puntos críticos de su cuerpo pero ésta trataba de ponerse de pie]

Susane: [mientras se tocaba su cuerpo del dolor] Cómo... Se volvió tan poderosa!? [Abre sus ojos como platos] No será que...?

[SUSANE NO PUEDE CONTENER MÁS SU RABIA Y SE TRANSFOMA AL IGUAL QUE SUS DOS COMPAÑERAS, LUEGO COMIENZA A EXPULSAR SU PODER MALIGNO]

[BLUEXEN SOLO LA MIRABA]

Susane: MUERE! [Le arroja una gran cantidad de energía azul a BlueXen pero ésta ni se inmutó] MUERE MUERE MUERE! YA ME CAÍSTE GORDA! MUEREEEE! [continuó lanzando más ataques de energía frenéticamente, BlueXen solo se protegía]

BlueXen: [pensando] Solo debo concentrar mi golpe en un sólo punto...

[BLUEXEN LOGRÓ EVADIR EL ATAQUE DE SUSANE Y ÁGILMENTE LLEGÓ HASTA ELLA]

[SUSANE DE REPENTE SINTIÓ ALGO QUE ATRAVESABA SU VIENTRE, ERA EL PUÑO DE BLUEXEN, DESPUÉS CON LA OTRA MANO BLUEXEN APUNTÓ A SU ROSTRO Y SIN QUE PASARAN 5 SEGUNDOS LA CABEZA DE SUSANE FUE ELIMINADA EN UN GRAN ATAQUE DE ENERGÍA AZUL ELÉCTRICO]

[DESPUÉS DE ESO BLUEXEN RETIRA SU PUÑO DEL VIENTRE DE SUSANE, SU CUERPO CAE Y COMIENZA A QUEMARSE MIENTRAS SUELTA PEQUEÑOS BRILLOS LOS CUALES SE ALEJAN VOLANDO]

[BLUEXEN VUELVE A SU ESTADO BASE Y SE VA DANDO LA ESPALDA AL CUERPO INCINERADO]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIMA DEL SHIBUYA 100, SHINN Y "TOSHIO" YA SE ENCUENTRAN PREPARADOS PARA IR AL CAMPO DE BATALLA]

Shinn: Es el momento...

[EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO PERO EN EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA CON LAS 3 GUERRERAS...]

[LAS 3 CURES LOGRAN REUNIRSE NUEVAMENTE]

Exia: Chicas, quiero preguntarles algo... Sintieron algo extraño durante sus batallas?

XenGear: Sí, es como si tu fuerza aumentara de golpe

BlueXen: Yo también sentí algo similar cuando ella comenzó a hablar mal de la familia...

Exia: Ese estado es conocido como el estado Quantum (Qan-T para abreviar), yo aún no lo domino a la perfección pero sé como activarlo, no olviden esos sentimientos que tuvieron antes de pasar a este estado

XenGear: Ya veo... No olvidar aquel sentimiento...

[EN ESE MOMENTO SHINN ESTABA JUSTO ENCIMA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA PEQUEÑA DE COLOR NARANJA]

Shinn: Que tal si comenzamos con esto? [De un pequeño toque la esfera naranja comenzó su trayectoria hacia las cures]

XenGear: [siente el pequeño pulso de energía generado por esa esfera] Chicas háganse a un lado!

[EN CUESTIÓN DE SEGUNDOS TODAS SE RETIRAN DEL SITIO MIENTRAS OBSERVAN CON SORPRESA COMO AQUELLA ESFERA SE VOLVÍA GIGANTE Y ARRASABA CON LO POCO QUE QUEDABA DE LA CIUDAD DEJANDO UN DESIERTO TEÑIDO DE NARANJA BRILLANTE]

XenGear: Quien... Hizo esto?

[DE REPENTE COMIENZAN A OÍRSE APLAUSOS SARCÁSTICOS]

Shinn: Bravo mis queridas cures, han hecho que me divierta viendo como destruían a mis creaciones

Exia: Finalmente saliste... No hay que ser inteligente para saber que tú eres la mente maestra

Shinn: Así es, he creado todo esto, mira que me ha parecido divertido verlas sufrir [risa malévola]

XenGear: Y Toshio? Dónde está? Exijo que me digas!

Shinn: Cierto, aquí está tu querido novio [se aparta y aparece "Toshio" ahora convertido en otra clase de monstruo, de piel gris oscura con varias marcas rojas en su cuerpo, sus ojos y su pecho brillaban de color rojo intenso]

XenGear: [en shock] To... Toshio...

[EN UN MOVIMIENTO VELOZ "TOSHIO" LE ESTAMPA UN PUÑETAZO EN EL ROSTRO DE XENGEAR ARRASTRÁNDOLA VARIOS METROS HASTA LLEGAR A UN CAMPO GRANDE DONDE SE PUEDEN APRECIAR EDIFICIOS DERRUMBADOS]

Exia y BlueXen: XENGEAR! [Vuelan hacia donde está XenGear herida nuevamente, al llegar observan su rostro demacrado]

BlueXen: XenGear...

Exia: [furiosa] Maldito!

XenGear: [con la voz entrecortada] Esperen! Yo arreglaré esto... Con Toshio... Pueden encargarse de aquel otro...

[AMBAS CURES OBSERVAN CON IMPOTENCIA COMO XENGEAR SE PONÍA DE PIE YA QUE SI LE DECÍAN ALGO LO MÁS PROBABLE ERA QUE RECIBIERAN UNA RESPUESTA AIRADA DE LA SUSODICHA, SOLO LES QUEDÓ IR A ATACAR A SHINN]

[MIENTRAS EXIA Y BLUEXEN COMENZABAN CON SU COMBATE XENGEAR VEÍA COMO "TOSHIO" SE ACERCABA A ELLA A MANERA DE UN TREN EN MOVIMIENTO.]

[XENGEAR SE PREPARÓ PARA PROTEGERSE YA QUE NO PRETENDÍA GOLPEARLO... POR AHORA]

["TOSHIO" LLEGÓ Y NUEVAMENTE TRATÓ DE ESTAMPARLE UN PUÑETAZO A XENGEAR PERO ÉSTA LOGRÓ PROTEGERSE DE DIVERSAS MANERAS]

XenGear: Toshio! Soy yo! Haruka!

["TOSHIO" SE LLENÓ DE IRA Y LA TOMÓ DEL CUELLO PARA ESTAMPARLA CONTRA EL SUELO VARIAS VECES CAUSÁNDOLE SERIAS LESIONES EN SU CUERPO]

[EN EL ÚLTIMO GOLPE XENGEAR COMENZABA A DERRAMAR LÁGRIMAS MIENTRAS ERA AHORCADA POR LA MANO DE QUIEN ERA SU COMPAÑERO SENTIMENTAL]

XenGear: [mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre y caían] Así que... Ya no me recuerdas verdad? [Cierra sus ojos]

[DE REPENTE UN GOLPE SE OYE Y LA MANO DE "TOSHIO" SE SUELTA DEL CUELLO DE XENGEAR DEJÁNDOLA RESPIRAR FINALMENTE]

XenGear: [Tose un poco] Q-Qué!? Kaito?

[ASÍ ES, KAITO LOGRÓ DETENER PARCIALMENTE LA IRA DE "TOSHIO" GOLPEÁNDOLO CON UNA VARA DE HIERRO GRUESA EN LA CABEZA]

Kaito: Haruka! Golpéalo! No es él, su estilo de pelea no es normal!

XenGear: Kaito! Ten cuidado!

[KAITO TAMBIÉN ES GOLPEADO POR "TOSHIO" PERO ÉL CORRIÓ CON SUERTE YA QUE LOS GOLPES FUERON MAS SUPERFICIALES]

XenGear: Lo siento Toshio, debo hacerlo! [XENGEAR GOLPEA VARIAS VECES A "TOSHIO" LIBERANDO A KAITO DE SU ATAQUE Y COMENZANDO LA VERDADERA BATALLA]

[MIENTRAS TANTO BLUEXEN Y EXIA CONTINUABAN EN SU LUCHA CONTRA SHINN, ÉSTE REPELÍA TODOS SUS ATAQUES CON SUMA FACILIDAD]

Shinn: Que aburrido... [EN UN DESCUIDO LAS GOLPEA A AMBAS EN SUS VIENTRES ALEJÁNDOLAS UNOS METROS DE ÉL]

Exia: Es muy fuerte! [SE TRANSFORMA EN SU FORMA QAN-T Y PREPARA UNOS CAÑONES] Gemini Cannon!

[EL ATAQUE LE DIO DE LLENO A SHINN PERO ÉSTE NO SUFRE NINGÚN DAÑO]

Exia: Qué!?

Shinn: [se traquea el cuello (como Majin Buu)] Eso fue todo? Ahora es mi turno [prepara un pequeño ataque de energía, éste es lanzado hacia Exia quien queda inmóvil. Después ese ataque crece considerablemente y cuando está a punto de darle de lleno BlueXen deshace el ataque usando la fuerza de sus manos]

Exia: B-BlueXen?

BlueXen: [se mira sus manos quemadas] Esto no es nada...

[MIENTRAS TANTO XENGEAR Y "TOSHIO" CONTINÚAN LUCHANDO SIN CONTROL EN OTRO SITIO DE LA CIUDAD, "TOSHIO" MANDABA GOLPES CERTEROS A XENGEAR PERO ÉSTA PROCURABA NO LASTIMARLO]

[EN UNO DE LOS GOLPES DE "TOSHIO" XENGEAR SALTA HABILIDOSAMENTE Y SU ROSTRO COINCIDE EN ALTURA CON EL OÍDO IZQUIERDO DE "TOSHIO"]

XenGear: [susurrándole a su oído] De verdad... Me olvidaste?

["TOSHIO" QUEDÓ INMÓVIL UNA VEZ ESCUCHÓ LA VOZ DE XENGEAR SUSURRANDO SU OÍDO, A SU MENTE COMENZARON A LLEGAR RECUERDOS EN PARTES DE TODOS LOS MOMENTOS VIVIDOS CON HARUKA DURANTE ESTOS 2 ÚLTIMOS AÑOS]

Kaito: [llega cojeando al sitio] Parece que volverá a ser el mismo...

XenGear: Eso espero... [Se va acercando a "Toshio" poco a poco] Ya estás recuperando tus recuerdos... No?

[CUANDO HARUKA COMENZÓ A EXTENDER SU BRAZO PARA TOCARLO LAS MARCAS ROJAS COMENZARON A BRILLAR INTENSAMENTE]

XenGear: Eh? Que sucede?

Kaito: Aléjate!

[UNA LUZ ROJA INTENSA COMIENZA A RODEAR EL CUERPO DE "TOSHIO" ATRAYENDO LA ATENCIÓN DE TODOS EN EL SITIO Y ALEJANDO A XENGEAR]

XenGear: Toshio...!

Shinn: [mirando aquel fenómeno] No... No puede!

[LA LUZ CONTINUÓ BRILLANDO UNOS SEGUNDOS HASTA QUE DESAPARECIÓ DEJANDO VER AL VERDADERO TOSHIO RECUPERADO COMPLETAMENTE AUNQUE CON VARIAS CICATRICES EN SU CUERPO DEBIDO A LAS MARCAS DE SU ANTERIOR FORMA]

[TODOS EN EL LUGAR QUEDAN SORPRENDIDOS]

Toshio: [mirándose sus cicatrices] Que me sucedió? [Gira su vista hacia XenGear quien estaba acercándose de nuevo pero esta vez para abrazarlo] H-Haruka? Kaito? Que está pasando aquí?

[XENGEAR NO DUDÓ NI UN MOMENTO PARA IR A ABRAZAR A SU PAREJA]

XenGear: [sollozando] Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero me alegra que estés de vuelta

[TOSHIO LE CORRESPONDE EL ABRAZO A XENGEAR, EN ESE INSTANTE SHINN COMIENZA A LLENARSE DE IRA]

Shinn: Qué!? Esa niña... Logró deshacer mi control!? ES DESPRECIABLE!

[SHINN SE TELETRANSPORTA EN CUESTIÓN DE MICROSEGUNDOS HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAS XENGEAR Y TOSHIO, LES IBA A ATACAR PERO XENGEAR LO DETIENE]

XenGear: No permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño! [Pasa a modo Qan-T por segunda vez y comienza a golpearlo frenéticamente hasta alejarlo unos metros, Shinn tampoco se detiene y la ataca a su misma velocidad. En un descuido XenGear toma la ventaja y lo termina de arrojar en el centro de aquel espacio circular]

[SHINN LOGRA SALIRSE DEL ATAQUE FRENÉTICO DE XENGEAR Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLA EN TODO SU CUERPO, DESPUÉS LE LANZA VARIAS RÁFAGAS DE ENERGÍA ALEJÁNDOLA Y LASTIMÁNDOLA]

[XENGEAR SE ARRODILLA EN EL SUELO DEBIDO AL AGOTAMIENTO DE LA PELEA]

Shinn: [sonríe confiado] Ahora sí te cansaste, te mataré primero por despreciable

[SHINN IBA A DAR EL GOLPE FINAL CUANDO ES DETENIDO POR LOS FUNNELS DE EXIA LOS CUALES FORMAN UN CAMPO QUE LE IMPIDE MOVERSE A VOLUNTAD]

Exia: Querido, Te presento a mis amigos!

[SHINN SONRÍE Y SE ENVUELVE EN SÍ MISMO DEJANDO CON UNA GRAN SORPRESA A LOS PRESENTES, SU CUERPO COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA ROJA Y LUEGO COMIENZA A CONVERTIRSE EN UN GIGANTE ALADO DE PIEL NEGRA CON OJOS ROJOS]

[SHINN UBICA A TOSHIO Y A KAITO QUIENES ESTÁN CON BLUEXEN RECIBIENDO CUIDADOS, BLUEXEN SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SHINN YA LOS DETECTÓ Y SE PONE EN PIE DE LUCHA NUEVAMENTE]

BlueXen: Chicos, es peligroso que se queden, váyanse de una vez!

[SHINN ABRE SU BOCA Y ALLÍ COMIENZA A GENERARSE UN GRAN PULSO DE ENERGÍA EL CUAL ES ARROJADO HACIA ELLOS, BLUEXEN CREA UN CAMPO QAN-T PARA PROTEGERLOS DEL ATAQUE PERO LUEGO CAE POR EL CANSANCIO]

XenGear: Rayos, ahora se volvió muy fuerte

Shinn: [con voz sombría] Pretty Cure... Mueran [se eleva hacia el cielo y allí en uno de sus dedos comienza a generar una gran supernova que amenaza con destruirlos a todos]

Kaito: O-Oye Toshio, será mejor que huyamos de aquí no?

Toshio: Huye tú si quieres, yo me quedaré apoyando a Haruka [la ve fijamente] ella estuvo pendiente de mí todo este tiempo, ni siquiera tuvo intención de lastimarme, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir a apoyarla [corre hacia ella]

Kaito: Toshio... [Acompaña a Toshio] Yo también iré, la presidenta estuvo ayudándonos, ahora es turno de regresar el favor

[AMBOS LLEGAN A DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN TODAS]

XenGear: T-Toshio? Deberías haberte ido! Este sitio es peligroso!

BlueXen: Les dije que se fueran, porqué no hicieron caso!?

Toshio: Hemos venido a retribuirles lo que hicieron por nosotros, Haruka, Presidenta

BlueXen: Eeehhh!? Cómo se dieron cuenta!?

Kaito: Tu expresión cuando fuiste a socorrernos te delató

Toshio: Así que... [Mira hacia dónde se genera la supernova] Ese es el chico malo... [Aprieta sus puños y sus cicatrices comienzan a iluminarse de color naranja intenso]

XenGear: Toshio? Que te...?

Exia: Ya veo, el tiempo que estuvo convertido en aquella forma fue suficiente para que ese poder se combinara con su ser, ahora puede usarlo a voluntad...

[TODOS SE PONEN EN GUARDIA]

BlueXen: [le toma la mano a Kaito y éste comienza a emanar un aura azul] Necesitarás esto si quieres ayudarnos

[SHINN TERMINA DE FORMAR LA GRAN SUPERNOVA Y LA ARROJA CONTRA EL GRUPO]

[LAS CURES LANZAN SUS ATAQUES MÁS PODEROSOS]

XenGear: Full Blaster Cannon!

BlueXen: Super Storm Buster!

Exia: Gemini Blaster!

[TOSHIO Y KAITO TAMBIÉN USAN ATAQUES LOS CUALES SALIERON INVOLUNTARIAMENTE, SOLO POR EL DESEO DE PROTEGER LO QUE AMAN]

[TODOS LOS ATAQUES DEL GRUPO SE UNEN EN UNO SOLO EL CUAL LUCHA CON LA SUPERNOVA DE SHINN, AMBOS ATAQUES FORCEJEAN DURANTE UN LARGO TIEMPO]

[SHINN SE DESCUIDA UN POCO BAJANDO LA INTENSIDAD DE SU SUPERNOVA, ESTE FALLO ES APROVECHADO POR EL GRUPO QUIEN INTENSIFICA SU ATAQUE LLEVÁNDOSE POR DELANTE LA SUPERNOVA DE SHINN]

Shinn: IMPOSIBLE!

[XENGEAR SE ADENTRA EN EL ATAQUE Y DE UN MOVIMIENTO LE ATRAVIESA EL ESTÓMAGO A SHINN CON UN PUÑETAZO CONTUNDENTE DE PASO QUEBRÁNDOLE UN POCO DEL TRAJE A XENGEAR Y DESHACIENDO POR COMPLETO LOS ACCESORIOS DE SU CABEZA, EL GOLPE JUNTO AL ATAQUE HACEN QUE SHINN SE DESINTEGRE POCO A POCO]

Shinn: [mientras se desintegra] Han cometido un gravísimo error! Ahora sufrirán las consecuencias-!

[SHINN ES ELIMINADO POR COMPLETO Y EL ATAQUE SE DESVANECE DEJANDO VER UNA LUZ ROJA ACERCÁNDOSE A LO LEJOS]

[XENGEAR SIN DUDARLO VUELA HACIA AQUELLA LUZ SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE SALE DE LA ATMÓSFERA]

Exia: Que será lo que vio?

BlueXen: Vamos a seguirle! [Vuela a alta velocidad seguida de Exia]

[UNA VEZ TODAS SE REÚNEN FUERA DE LA ATMÓSFERA SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE AQUELLA LUZ SE ORIGINABA EN UN ASTEROIDE Y ERA LA LUZ DE UN GRAN RAYO DESTRUCTOR, MAS PODEROSO QUE LA SUPERNOVA CON LA QUE TUVIERON QUE LIDIAR]

BlueXen: Ese maldito! Tenía un as bajo la manga!

[XENGEAR EXTIENDE SUS BRAZOS Y SUS PIERNAS, LUEGO GENERA UNA GRAN BARRERA DE ENERGÍA DE COLOR CARMESÍ]

[EL RAYO ES DISPARADO SIN PREVIO AVISO, XENGEAR LO RECIBE DE LLENO PERO AÚN SE MANTIENE RESISTENTE, BLUEXEN TAMBIÉN HACE LO MISMO Y ELLA TAMBIÉN RECIBE EL RAYO PERO EN MENOR INTENSIDAD YA QUE XENGEAR LO ESTÁ "FILTRANDO", POR ÚLTIMO EXIA TAMBIÉN AYUDA A PROTEGER LA TIERRA USANDO UN CAMPO DE FUERZA COMO LAS DEMÁS]

[MIENTRAS EL RAYO CONTINUABA SU CURSO DE LO QUE LE QUEDABA DEL TRAJE A XENGEAR COMIENZAN A APARECER CRISTALES CARMESÍES LOS CUALES VAN CRECIENDO POCO A POCO, DESPUÉS DE UN RATO ESOS CRISTALES SE EXPANDEN ABRUPTAMENTE DESHACIENDO EL RAYO ENEMIGO Y ENVOLVIENDO A XENGEAR EN UN GRAN CRISTAL CARMESÍ MIENTRAS ÉSTA ENTRABA EN UN ESTADO DE COMA]

Exia: [abre sus ojos y ve a XenGear en ese estado] No puede ser...

BlueXen: [también se percata de lo ocurrido] Qué le pasó...? Exia, explica eso!

Exia: Creo que XenGear... Llegó a su límite

BlueXen: [atónita] Qué significa...?

Exia: Según lo que decían en el proyecto cuando se usaba demasiado poder se llegaría a un estado de "hibernación", el usuario quedaría en estado vegetativo y cubierto por un largo tiempo... O en el peor de los casos... Toda la vida

BlueXen: XenGear...

Exia: Usó más de lo que su cuerpo podía dar, lo más posible es que quede en ese estado de por vida

BlueXen: [enfadada y al tiempo triste] Debes estar bromeando... No es cierto...

Exia: Vamos BlueXen, lo único que podemos hacer es llevarla a la tierra

[AMBAS VUELAN HACIA EL GRAN CRISTAL DONDE SE ENCUENTRA XENGEAR EN ESTADO DE COMA Y LA LLEVAN HACIA LA TIERRA A VELOCIDAD LENTA]

Kaito: Mira Toshio, ya llegaron

Toshio: Eso es... [mira a XenGear dentro de él] Qué le pasó!? Explíquenme!

BlueXen: Toshio... Haruka está... En estado de hibernación

Toshio: [preocupándose más] Que quieres decir con hibernación?

Exia: Tu novia usó demasiado poder en esta lucha, estas fueron sus consecuencias, ahora no sabemos cuanto tiempo permanecerá en ese estado... Lo siento mucho

Toshio: [acercándose al cristal] Oye Haruka! Despierta! Soy yo Toshio! Vamos despierta por favor, ya todo terminó! [Baja la mirada] No es justo... Ella se sacrificó por nosotros... Arriesgó su vida para salvarme de ese estado... Y yo que ya tenía planes contigo... [Toca el cristal] Vamos Haruka, sé que puedes oírme... Despierta, para que podamos cumplir esos planes que teníamos juntos... Despierta...

[AQUELLA ÚLTIMA PALABRA FUE ESCUCHADA POR XENGEAR Y CON ELLA MUCHOS RECUERDOS COMENZARON A LLEGAR A SU MENTE, SUS DEDOS COMENZARON A MOVERSE Y POCO A POCO SUS OJOS SE FUERON ABRIENDO]

XenGear: [con voz entrecortada] Toshio...

[EL CRISTAL COMIENZA A QUEBRARSE POCO A POCO PARA SORPRESA DE TODOS]

[TOSHIO SE ENTUSIASMA Y COMIEMZA A DESQUEBRAJAR EL CRISTAL HASTA LLEGAR A SU ROSTRO, AL CUANDO QUEBRÓ LOS ÚLTIMOS CRISTALES ÉSTOS SALIERON FLOTANDO EN EL LUGAR HACIENDO QUE XENGEAR DESPIERTE POR COMPLETO DE SU PEQUEÑO LETARGO]

XenGear: Toshio...

Toshio: Haruka... Bienvenida de vuelta

{ENDING: "s-AVE" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Aimer}

[XENGEAR TOMA EL ROSTRO DE TOSHIO Y LO VA ACERCANDO A SUS LABIOS LENTAMENTE BESÁNDOLO MIENTRAS COMIENZA A SALIR EL SOL EN EL HORIZONTE]

[BLUEXEN TOMA DE LA MANO A KAITO, ÉSTE QUEDA UN POCO ASOMBRADO POR LA ACCIÓN DE BLUEXEN]

Kaito: Presidenta...?

BlueXen: Llámame Satsuki ok?

Kaito: [asiente] Está bien, Satsuki

Exia: [se cruza de brazos] Vaya vaya, menudo lío en el que estuvimos... Bueno, menos mal todo acabó, ahora solo queda esperar una reconstrucción...

[MESES DESPUÉS... CEREMONIA DE GRADUACIÓN]

Haruka: Satsuki!

Satsuki: Ah Hola Haruka, felicidades por tu grado

Haruka: Gracias, felicidades a ti también, que carrera estudiarás en la universidad?

Satsuki: Pues... Estoy entre administración de empresas y marketing empresarial, debo decidirme rápido las inscripciones para los exámenes comienzan en un mes

Haruka: Oh se ve prometedor

Satsuki: Y tú que harás?

Haruka: Estudiaré en el exterior un tiempo

[LLEGAN TOSHIO Y KAITO]

Toshio: Oye, no me dijiste nada

Haruka: A-Ah! Toshio! Felicidades por tu grado

Toshio: Que carrera estudiarás en el exterior?

Haruka: Es una sorpresa [hace un guiño]

Toshio: Ya veo... Espero que vengas a visitarnos de vez en cuando y no te olvides de nosotros

Haruka: Nunca lo haría...

[DESPUÉS DE UN RATO TODOS SE VAN A SUS CASAS, TOSHIO Y KAITO SE VAN POR UN CAMINO, HARUKA Y SATSUKI POR OTRO]

Haruka: [mira su Xenon Gem la cual se encuentra desgastada] Veo que no podré transformarme por mucho tiempo...

Satsuki: [saca la suya la cual también está desgastada] Yo tampoco podré

Haruka: Ya veo... Pero no creo que sea necesario... La paz perdurará por mucho tiempo no crees?

Satsuki: Sí, se vienen buenos tiempos...

[AMBAS CONTINÚAN SU TRAYECTO MIENTRAS LAS FLORES DE CEREZOS (SAKURAS) VAN CAYENDO ANUNCIANDO EL INICIO DE LA PRIMAVERA Y UNA NUEVA ERA...]

'Producción: "Centurion Duet", Kodansha, Marvelous, Aniplex, Production I.G.'

[SE MUESTRAN DIVERSAS IMÁGENES QUE ENSEÑAN LAS VIVENCIAS DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS VIVIENDO ESE PERÍODO DE PAZ]

'Diseño original de personajes: "Centurion Duet"'

'Adaptación del diseño de personajes: Yoshihiko Umakoshi'

'Música: Hiroyuki Sawano'

'Director de arte: Shunichiro Yoshihara'

'Director de animación: Kyoji Asano'

'Director de 3D: Shuhei Yabuta'

'Director de sonido: Masafumi Mima'

'Director de fotografía: Kazuhiro Yamada'

'Productores ejecutivos: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa (Production I.G.), Nobuyasu Suzuki (Kodansha), Hideo Katsumata (Aniplex)'

'Productores: George Wada (WIT Studio), Kensuke Tateishi (Kodansha), Koichiro Natsume (Aniplex)'

'Revisión y corrección: "Silvercutetamer"'

'Storyboard: Yousuke Kabashima'

'Efectos de sonido: Shizuo Kurahashi'

'Efectos especiales: Chiemi Irisa (Asahi Production), Shin Inoie'

'Diseño de personajes secundarios: Yoshihiko Umakoshi, "Centurion Duet"'

'Manager de sistemas: Junichiro Aki (Production I.G.)'

'Concepto visual: You Moriyama'

'Opening: "Ash Like Snow" por The Brilliant Green'

'Ending: 「s-AVE」, Interpretado por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Aimer - Sony Music Enterprises'

'Gráficos 3D: MADBOX'

'Colaboración en la animación: Production I.G.'

'Estudio de edición: REAL-T'

'Fondos: Studio BIHO'

'Animación clave: A-Line, Anime House, Anime R'

'Prueba de línea: Xuyang Animation'

'Producción musical: Marvelous, Sony Music Enterprises'

'Fotografía: Asahi Production'

'Cooperación de fotografía: XEBEC, Satelight, Art Box'

'Planeación: Kodansha'

'Asistencia de producción: Daume, Husio Studio'

'Efectos especiales: Asahi Production'

'Estudio de edición de video: Sony PCL'

'Producción de animación: WIT Studio'

'Director: Tadayoshi Yamamuro'

'Distribuida por: Aniplex Inc.'

[TERMINA ENDING]

[ESA MISMA NOCHE DE GRADUACIÓN... EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA EL CUAL AÚN SIGUE EN RUINAS...]

[EC CAMINA SOLA POR EL LUGAR DESOLADO, ENCUENTRA LOS CRISTALES CARMESÍES Y TOMA UNO]

EC: [mira a su alrededor] Esto se ve muy solitario...

[DE REPENTE UN PEQUEÑO RAYO DE ENERGÍA PÚRPURA ATRAVIESA SU CUELLO DESPLOMÁNDOLA AL INSTANTE, LUEGO SU CUERPO DE DESVANECE]

[EN UN EDIFICIO CERCANO SE ENCUENTRA LA VERDADERA EC SONRIENDO DE MANERA MALÉVOLA]

Verdadera EC: Ya fue suficiente...

"4 años después... En Casa de la familia Kobayashi..."

[HARUKA SE ENCONTRABA TOMANDO UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ MIENTRAS VE LAS NOTICIAS DE LA MAÑANA Y SU HIJA TAMBIÉN DESAYUNA]

Presentadora de noticias: Y finalmente el gobierno Japonés puso en marcha el nuevo programa de defensa terrestre que hasta ahora estaba en período de prueba

Haruka: [mientras toma su desayuno] Vaya, al fin se decidieron a mostrar eso de lo que tanto rumoraban

Presentadora: ... El presidente ha designado a Miku Otsuka como jefa de este escuadrón...

[EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO... UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA VE ENTUSIASMADA LA TRANSMISIÓN DE TELEVISIÓN DESDE SU APARTAMENTO]

?: Genial, mi hermana tiene un cargo muy importante!

[LA NIÑA ESBOZA UNA SONRISA DE ILUSIÓN, LUEGO LA ESCENA CAMBIA A UN HANGAR OCULTO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA UN ROBOT GIGANTE DESACTIVADO, LA CÁMARA ENFOCA SU CARA Y ÉSTA SE LEVANTA DEJANDO VER SUS OJOS BRILLANTES ACTIVÁNDOSE]

"Nuevo Proyecto Confirmado!"

"Muy Pronto se darán a conocer más detalles..."

Copyright © "Xenon 2 Project" - Todos los derechos reservados.

Las canciones mencionadas en esta película les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o empresas.


End file.
